remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Georgia
Georgia is the kind all-purpose red engine in the 1991 film, The Little Engine That Could and its expansion Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could. ''The Little Engine That Could She sleeps in the roundhouse with Jebediah, Pete, Farnsworth and Tillie one morning. She later wake up where Jebediah is still sleeping. Tillie pulls the milk train and told Georgia to be quiet because she doesn't want to wake Jebediah up. Georgia thinks Jebediah is pull the milk train, but Tillie said not today, because she had a plan. Georgia asks Tillie if she had a train to pull. Tillie gets very angry and scolds Georgia that she's an engine. Georgia's boiler begin to feel hurt and Tillie pulled the milk train slowly. Georgia then sent to pull the birthday train by Tower. A clown named Rollo who already the birthday train. After his toys boarded the birthday train, Georgia prepared to go over the mountains. But one afternoon on the way to the mountains, Georgia suddenly broke down and she can't move at all. She toots for help and the steam puffs came out of her funnel and it went up in the air and a doctor engine named Doc who comes to take her back to the roundhouse. After Georgia's funnel is bandaged, she is told by Doc to be better after a couple of days. Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could'' She sleeps in the roundhouse with Jebediah, Pete, Farnsworth and Tillie one morning. She later wake up where Jebediah is still sleeping. Tillie pulls the milk train and told Georgia to be quiet because she doesn't want to wake Jebediah up. Georgia thinks Jebediah is pull the milk train over the mountain to the town, but Tillie said not today, because she had a plan. Georgia asks Tillie if she had a train to pull. Tillie gets very angry and scolds Georgia that she's an engine, wheeshing at Jerry. Georgia's boiler begin to feel hurt and Tillie pulled the milk train slowly. Georgia then sent to pull the birthday train over the mountain to the town by Tower. A clown named Rollo who already the birthday train. After his toys boarded the birthday train, Georgia prepared to go over the mountains. But one afternoon on the way to the mountains after climbing the hill, Georgia suddenly broke down and she can't move at all. She toots for help and the steam puffs came out of her funnel and it went up in the air and a doctor engine named Doc who comes to take her back to the roundhouse. After Georgia's funnel is bandaged, she is told by Doc to be better after a couple of days. Spike sent Farnsworth, Pete and Jebediah, excluding Georgia, who was still broke down as the second shift to repair the broken breakwater at Harbortown. Category:The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Trains Category:Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Engines Category:The Little Engine That Could (1991) characters